Bat Bullseye
by Suji94
Summary: CassxJason First Fanfic so it's Cheese filled! Don't own DC or any of their totally awesome characters... (sadly...) But have fun. I don't have a specific time period because this is sort of a test i guess. ha ha. Please by friendly with your criticism!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She could see it. His movements were angry as his gloved fists cracked against the skull of the simple street thug, over and over until they became soaked with blood as red as his hood. "Well, isn't it the Baby Bat?" His voice was metallically coated with sarcasm. She stepped forward, planting her boot in a pothole filled with rain water.

"Causing trouble." Her finger was outstretched in his direction and he crossed his arms, leaning against the damp bricks of the alleyway.

"What? I'm doing what you all do, cleaning the streets of Gotham – just – better." Cass lifted up a body by the back of his collar, and directed her finger at the bullet hole through his temple.

"_This_ is not better!"

"It's not?" Jason's shoulders thrusted forward when he pushed off the wall. "If I hadn't killed him, he probably would have gone months committing crimes. And if he gets caught, he'll be sentenced. After he gets sentenced, then what?"

"Prison," she answered.

"Then he'll escape or get parole, either way he'll be back on the streets." Cass's eyes watched his feet shuffle past the broken bodies and colored glass reflecting the clouded moonlight. His broad shoulders were confidently spread and his feet were planted into the asphalt, telling her he wanted her to be here.

"We – we cannot decide who dies. It is not our job."

"But it's our job to put on a costume?" When he asked, her stomach dropped like the now falling rain around them.

She blinked and answered with a heavy breath, "that's different."

"Is it?" Sirens drowned the silence in the rain and Jason shot out a line. She ignored the dancing lights on the walls and quickly followed, swinging through corporate buildings watching his body twist through the air. _He wants me to follow._ Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as she repeated his questions through her head. He was a lot like Dick, but he was more violent and deliberate with his movements.

His arm shifted, and she knew he would stop. Jason's body tumbled on the top of the Ace Chemicals building, but by then, she had already jolted and propelled herself where he was going to land. Before she could keep him in place, he flipped backwards onto his feet.

Jason stood in a stance watching her fluid movements. He could tell with every strike that she was holding back more than their previous fights. He blocked a simple high kick, but felt his balance falter. She had kicked his feet out from under him, and was now using what weight she had to pin him underneath her. He gasped for the air that he had lost from his lungs.

"Under arrest." She pressed her fingers into his wrists and leaned her face closer to his not understanding why he wasn't fighting when every muscle in his body urged to lash out.

"What's the matter?" She could feel his eyes on her through the hood, so she subconsciously moved her head back. At the first sign of hesitation, his knees lifted from under her and their positions switched. "I thought I was under arrest." Cass's stomach tightened, feeling his fingertips imprint into her arms and thinking that she shouldn't have turned off the com-link to Oracle earlier_. _"Are you listening now, Baby Bat?" The constriction on her wrists tightened, then he let go, taking off his hood and setting it off to the side. She knew he had put handcuffs on her – even though she was fully capable of leaving.

"He'll stop you." She watched his face darken.

"Bruce is too busy dealing with Scarecrow right now. And I'm sure his imitation bird is out with Dick in Blüdhaven, am I right?" Cass's jaw tightened knowing his questions didn't have to be answered.

"Then -"

"Why you?" He asked, before she could finish finding her words. Her muscles tightened, until he pressed his finger into the center of her chest where the emblem was outlined in her costume. As he stood she realized that he didn't know exactly why himself. But he wanted someone's attention.

She closed her eyes, remembering his Robin's uniform in the glass case, then opened them seeing Jason standing with his back towards her in his biker's jacket, and the holster to his handguns at his sides. He was alone. Even though she was there on the rooftop with him, she knew that he was alone in his mind. Tim's voice echoed in her head; _"He expected Bruce to avenge him, but -" _She remembered Tim looking up because Bruce had driven in the cave that night. And talking about Jason around him put everyone in a bad mood.

Cass held her breath then released it. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Shock and anger was written over his mask as he turned around to look down at her.

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry I -"

"But you're hurt." She finished for him, and his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. She could see that he hated himself for living, but his anger, his sadness kept him in Gotham, breathing. It kept him pulling the trigger on others, because he was fighting the urge to turn it on himself. As long as he made Bruce angry while following what he thought was right, made him feel like it was better than not existing at all.

"What would _you_ know?" He knelt down next to her, leaning in on his knuckles until she could see the anger outlining the features in his face.

"You're body tells me. It says; _worthless. You are worthless. I am here. I am angry. Fear and pain tells me I am here. Better to have an angry reaction than none. So I fight._" His head tilted back and his eyes narrowed behind his mask when she answered.

"Why do you care?" His words cut through the raindrops, then she took a deep breath, but nothing came out of her open mouth. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. The sound of the rain and the sirens were all they could hear for a long while, until he spoke. "When the timer finally reached to five seconds left, I realized that I was going to die and he wasn't going to save me." Jason cradled his knees, reminding Cass of a scared child.

"You are here now so – I am happy." His head turned towards her as he tried to read into her mask, but he gave up and looked down at the city on his other side. His fingers were twirling a small object in them and he took a breath. Jason unlocked the metal on Cass's wrists, carefully watching her as she rubbed them.

"You were capable of unlocking yourself."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?" She pulled back her cowl and smoothed out her hair to look back at him clearer.

"You wanted to talk."

"But I'm an enemy."

"_He_ trusted you. So - I thought -"

"That you could trust me?" A smile parted his lips and he chuckled, but she shook her head slowly breathing in the smell of rain and exhaling clouds of heat.

"Second chance. Like you, I killed. But I came back, and Bruce accepted."

"What if I told you I didn't want that?"

"You're lying." When she answered a smirk came across his face.

"Like me, huh?" He stood up with his hood back in his hand and looked at her for a long second before putting it on. "Next time, Baby Bat." Jason hooked his heels on the side of the building and leaned back into a fall.

Cass shook her head and put on her cowl again, thinking about the way he moved. Her finger clicked the com-link in her ear back on.

"Batgirl! What happened? I lost contact!" Bab's shouting from the other end was almost inaudible, and it hurt Cass's ears.

"Nothing," she answered simply.

"You turned off your feed and your com-link!" Babs shouted back.

"Feed is an - annoying. And lots of rain. Static." Cass defended.

"C – Batgirl, you-"

"Sorry." Cass fired out a line when she saw signs of a robbery, two blocks away from where she was. "Robbers." A lopsided smile formed when she heard Babs sigh. Cass knew that her night was far from over, and Jason was waiting for another audience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two months had gone by with a quiet Gotham – as quiet as Gotham could possibly get. Cass was still going on patrols for robbers, muggers, and petty drug dealers, but wearing the cowl was her life. She wasn't willing to risk anything to get it taken from her again, even if that meant she wasn't allowed to work with Bruce on the more high risk crimes.

But then again, Cass couldn't help but think about _him_, the Red Hood. He was invading even her dreams and sometimes she'd catch herself dreaming while on patrol. And she knew he would want to see her again. He wanted someone to listen, and he had her attention. Her eyes even betrayed her thoughts sometimes, because they would immediately bounce towards the color red when she got a glimpse of it.

She sat on a gargoyle on a church near the docks, watching a warehouse with the lens in her mask. She was starting to think that she would never see him – or anything important really. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no illegal activity, until she caught the sight of the red metallic hood snaking out of the corner of the warehouse. Bullets fled by piercing and denting the sheet-metal walls, but her eyes were focused on him. He held his side, and his back was slightly hunched over as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

Instantly, she fired a line and swung down. He slipped out the hand gun towards her face but she slipped her arm underneath his shoulder and pulled him away on another line before he could react. The gun returned to its holster. He was badly hurt. Blood was seeping through his jacket and running down his arms to his fingertips. "Well, well – the Baby Bat again?" She looked down at his side, then back up at his hooded face. His mask was cracked and he was losing a lot of blood. She could hear his breathing being forced out of his gritted teeth when she set him down against the back of a vent on top of the old building they landed on. Her hands quickly pulled out bandages, and she wrapped his shoulder and his waist. "Why – why help me?"

Cass kept silent as she tied the end of the bandage and lifted his weight back onto her shoulder. Her head was unclear about his question, and making sure that he was stable was more important. "Hold on." She knew she had to act fast to get to the medical kits she had at her apartment. It wasn't far, but Jason's grip was loose, and he was losing consciousness. She swung their body weight on the line carefully onto the fire escape of her apartment, and she lowered him through the window.

"Where - are we?" Cass turned on the light and kicked over a pair of tennis shoes off to the side as she led him to the bedroom to set him down. Jason held his side - his breathing uneasy and choppy.

"My place." She pulled back her cowl and took off her gloves, disappearing into the bathroom for a minute to thoroughly wash her hands and grab the medical kit. When he realized she had returned, his head was back and his vision was blurry, but it was focused on the needle in her hands.

…

Jason woke up with his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, and his body on fire. He was thirsty, and quickly looked around him, finding a large glass of water on the nightstand next to him. He drained it within seconds then set it down feeling the ache in his body subside by the trickle of the cool water in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then looked down, noticing a hand wrapped around a white cloth.

He could barely see the scars in her knuckles, but they were visible, even without the light pointing them out. His eyes trailed down her arm and towards her face. She was still in her uniform, short of her mask and gloves. _I remember now._ He took the damp cloth out of her hand, but her eyes snapped open and she sat up looking directly at him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." He tried to sit straighter against the pillows, but a sharp pain filled his entire torso, and a sound came from his throat. She moved, holding his arms carefully as he settled in. "I never thought – that you'd help me." He adjusted his breathing and tilted his head off to the side to look at her. Her smile was soft as she stood up with the empty glass in her hand – almost knocking over his domino mask onto the floor.

Jason watched her silhouette move around the corner, and out of sight. He touched his face where the mask used to be, but his eyes became foggy with exhaustion again, so he leaned back falling asleep.

Cass returned, seeing that he had once again fallen asleep, and realized that her uniform was caked in blood, so she decided to shower. She watched the faded red crawl into the drain, then she looked down at her hands. The flash of the memory of the man's face on the day that she had first taken a life made goosebumps form on her skin. She closed her eyes and shook her head in the warmth of the shower, wondering how criminals could do it so easily. _Jason is a criminal._ She bit her lip, getting rid of that thought. _No. Jason needs second chance._

After she had finished showering, Cass went into her bedroom to check-up on Jason. His breathing was slowed, but normal and his eyes moved back and forth underneath his lids. She couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. She scanned his jacket and his boots she had strung on a chair in the living area earlier, but stopped at his handguns in his holsters. Sleek, black and silver metal reflected her shadow when she pulled it out to look at it.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen one before, but this time, she really looked at it and understood why Jason chose a gun as his weapon. The way the contours moved in the handle and down the barrel was like his body language. Mysterious, destructive, lethal, but smooth, just like the way he fought. She set it down carefully as if it was diseased. "I haven't unloaded them."

Cass turned around, eyes wide, then she sighed. "Sorry, I was loud."

"No, I got restless." He reached over to the side and drank half of the water on the nightstand.

"The pain?" She asked as she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not bad." Cass reached over and pulled down the blanket to check his wounds but he grabbed her wrist softly. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you wanted it. I was there. And I wanted to help." With one hand still with a steady grasp on her wrist, the other reached up and gently brushed her cheek. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"You bats always want to help. Why is this time so different?" She shook her head and smiled softly.

"You asked." His fingertips touched her cheek softly as he leaned his head in and pressed his lips against hers. She tasted sweet, like rain dusted with microscopic sugar grains. Heat rose on her chest and cheeks but she let her arms wrap around his neck.

They moved their heads back to breathe, and Jason looked at the chocolate brown in her irises. She could see the shift from happiness to guilt in his eyes. "I shouldn't be doing this." He pushed her arms away, guiding his legs to swing to the side of the bed.

"No." Her hand pressed against his good shoulder, while the other gripped softly onto his knee.

"They'll hate you if they find out you let me go." He grabbed the hand that was on his knee and squeezed.

"Happened before. Don't care."

"I do." Their breathing stopped short and Cass's smile slowly appeared again.

"They will forgive." She looked down at her fingers as they traced the seams in his pants on his knee. Electricity bounced through his body, so he tightened his grip on her hand.

"You - but not me, Cass." With her head turned off to the side she shook her head as if trying to convince herself that what he was saying wasn't really true. Jason could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek, trying to find the right words. His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. _Something is wrong with me. I'm letting her get too close._

"Do you love me?" She finally said. Jason's stomach churned seeing her eyes misty, and her teeth curled over her bottom lip. It was almost as if he was watching the timer countdown again. He blinked hard, and swallowed._ I don't care if she is._

"Yes." He said almost as a whisper. She leaned in and planted her lips on his. Cass felt their warmth spread from that point into her entire body. His lips were dry, but gentle as they enticed hers.

She pulled back placing the hand that was on his shoulder on his cheek. "Then stay. Let me help you." Her hands were already pulling his legs back under the covers. "You stay." She was demanding like she was ordering a dog, but he complied with deep breaths.

She started to move like she was getting up but he held onto her hand, "Cass." Her movements halted, and she sat back down. "You stay, too." A small smiled parted her lips and she shifted herself next to him. At first, Jason felt the pain spike through his torso, but it left as soon as she settled and their body heat encased them.

Cass knew that she would be lectured by everyone at the cave, but right now she didn't care. She could feel Jason fall into a deep sleep, when his chest started to slowly rise and fall at a slow pace. Her heartbeat matched the sound of his breathing in a perfect encircling rhythm as it lulled her to sleep.


End file.
